Un avenir incertain
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: Jean à l'impression d'être suivit, mais est ce vrais ? Et si cela ne s'agissait d'un rêve ? Comme tout le reste ?
1. Prologue

**Couple : **Marco X Jean

**Genre : **Yaoi /Suspens/No com

**Rating : **M Lemon Yaoi

**Note d'Axel :**

Il s'aggit d'une fic qui ne fera pas plus de 3 chapitre plus l'épilogue, une fic qui sera courte et que j'aurais put publier en un chapitre, mais c'est pour vous faire languir : je suis une sadique ! MOA HA HA HA HA !

**Bêta Correctrices : **_Saemoon_

* * *

><p>C'était une étrange impression que ressentait Jean, comme si quelqu'un l'épiait dans la rue et cela le rendait mal à l'aise sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi, il avait l'impression d'être suivi, mais n'avait pas de preuve à ce sujet, il se sentait observé, mais ne rencontrait pas de regard lorsqu'il se retournait, il éprouvait un sentiment de trouble qui le mettait constamment de mauvaise humeur et sur la défensive.<p>

Au début, cela passa inaperçu auprès de ses amis, ils avaient l'habitude qu'il soit constamment de mauvaise humeur et pessimiste. Mais un jour, quelqu'un lui demanda s'il ne devenait pas parano à force de le voir sans arrêt sur le qui vive, mais n'était ce pas le cas d'Eren qui voyait des ennemis tout le temps ? Surtout depuis que Reiner et Bertold s'étaient avérés être des Titans et pas les moindres. Le Cuirassé et le Colossal. S'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un homme comme Reiner, en qui pouvait il croire ? Franchement, Jean se disait juste qu'il se cassait la tête pour rien, ils avaient mieux à faire comme tenter de trouver une solution convenable pour s'en sortir en vie de cette putain de guerre de merde !

Jean s'énerva une fois de plus, comme à son habitude, avec ses camarades et finit par sortir à l'extérieur de leur nouvelle base. Ils avaient dû changer après avoir démasquer les Titans parce que "le Monstre" était plus en sécurité !

- Sale enfoiré d'Eren ! Gronda le blond en s'avançant dans la nuit.

- Jean, prends au moins une veste, tu vas attraper froid ! L'interpela Sacha à la porte.

Mais il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue : ils s'étaient tous moqués de lui et de son étrange impression d'être suivi ... En fait, il n'y avait pas que ça, il lui arrivait de plus en plus de choses étranges comme son équipement défectueux l'empêchant de participer aux missions dangereuses ou bien ... Lorsqu'il voyait des choses étranges et il y avait aussi cette ombre qu'il entrevoyait de temps en temps ... Elle le suivait, il en était persuadé, et cela le troublait ...

Encore en cet instant, il se sentait épié et le fait qu'il fasse nuit n'aidait pas vraiment, l'air le glaça, mais malgré cette désagréable impression, il ne put se résoudre à rentrer avec les autres, persuadé qu'ils continueraient à se moquer de lui et ça, c'était bien la dernière des choses qu'il désirait : admettre que les autres avaient raison ...

Quelqu'un marchait derrière lui, il en était sûr, il pouvait entendre le bruit de ses pas résonner dans les ténèbres. Cette fois, c'était bon, il allait régler ce problème ! Il l'attendrait à un détour d'une ruelle et il lui tomberait dessus ! Il allait comprendre sa douleur qui qu'il fut ! Le blond tournât plusieurs ruelles, prenant des petits lieux en espérant forcer l'autre à accélérer et au bout d'un moment, il se stoppa pour attendre son ombre juste après un tournant. Il n'eut plus qu'à attendre ... Attendre ... Et encore attendre ... Trop longtemps en fait ...

Le blond finit par réaliser qu'il n'entendait plus le bruit des pas, il se sentit plus stupide que jamais, grognant de frustration avant de recommencer à marcher, se renfrognant tout en se demandant s'il n'était pas entrain de devenir fou.

Il y eut un bruit juste au dessus de lui, il n'eut que le temps de lever la tête qu'une ombre lui tombait dessus. Le choc fut violent, il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, quelque chose écrasant sa cage thoracique et lorsqu'il réussit enfin à reprendre ses esprits, l'homme encapuchonné qui était à califourchon au dessus de lui releva son poing pour l'assener sur son visage, il dut le frapper trois fois pour l'assommer.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rêve ou réalitée

Jean était réveillé, mais restait figé dans son lit, parce que c'était bien ça : il était dans un lit et pas n'importe lequel, celui dans lequel il avait dormi pendant son apprentissage en tant que soldat, il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve ou peut être dans un bon ? Un souvenir ? Il ne savait pas, mais la situation actuelle le troublait grandement. En se levant et constata qu'il était bien dans cette chambre qu'il avait partagée avec ses camarades.

- Qu'est c'que ... Marmonna t'il incertain.

C'était troublant de se retrouver ici sans avoir d'explication, il n'avait pas l'impression de rêver et lorsqu'il se pinça, il eut mal, cela lui confirma qu'il ne dormait pas.

- Où je suis ? Gronda t'il.

Il voulut explorer les lieux, mais en se levant, il eut des vertiges et des nausées. Il finit par retomber dans son lit, à la seconde tentative, il réussit à poser les pieds à terre, mais lorsqu'il se leva, ses jambes le trahirent et il tomba au sol, plus désorienté que jamais.

- Jean, qu'est ce qui te prends, tu es malade je te rappelle ! Le réprimanda une voix qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement.

C'était Marco ! Qu'est c'qu'il faisait là ? Il s'approchait de lui avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse, c'était un rêve ? Un mirage ? Un fantasme peut être ? Le ténébreux frôla son front. C'était chaud et doux et cela ne semblait pas être une scène sortie de son imagination ? Marco l'aida à se relever, Jean avait mal aux genoux, donc c'était ... vrai ?

Ne pouvant se retenir, le blond se jeta sur son ami, le serrant fortement contre lui, des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Il était si heureux de pouvoir l'enlacer et les bras de son amis l'agrippèrent, son souffle chaud caressa sa nuque ... Sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement et les doigts se crispèrent étrangement dans son dos.

- Jean, tu sens si bon. Admit Marco. Tu es si chaud ...

La mains glissa jusqu'au bas de son dos, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui et ses lèvres frôlant sa gorge. Cela rappela à Jean une scène similaire qu'il avait déjà vécue avec Marco. Ils partageaient le même lit à ce temps là et souvent ils s'étaient frôlés, mais cette fois là, le ténébreux avait agi de manière un peu trop suspicieuse, ses gestes étaient délicats au début avant de devenir plus insistants et Jean avait eu peur et l'avait repoussé.

Marco avait paru blessé, mais avait rapidement attaqué pour l'embrasser avant que le blond ne proteste et ses mains ... Avaient glissé sur son sexe. Jean avait paniqué et lui avait donné un coup de coude ...

Là, Marco le pressait contre lui, mais Jean était bien trop heureux de le savoir vivant pour s'interroger sur les gestes de son ami ... Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente quelque chose d'humide contre son cou. Il le repoussa, le fixant, les yeux humides et désolés, mais son ami eut un regard compréhensif, frôlant sa joue.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Murmura t'il délicatement.

- Tu es mort. Admit Jean.

- Tu as dû faire un mauvais rêve, je suis bien là, tu me sens, non ? Allez, je vais t'aider à t'assoir sur le lit.

Ce fut rapide, il le souleva et le reposa sur le matelas. Un rêve ? Etait ce le cas ? Tout ce qu'il avait vécu pouvait il n'être issu que de son imagination ? La mort de Marco et son intégration chez les explorateurs ? L'idée le fit rire ... En même temps, lui, engagé chez ces bras cassés, les suicidaires de service ? C'était surréaliste !

- Trost était attaqué. Marmonna Jean en se frottant la nuque. Tu es mort pendant l'attaque, je ne sais pas quand exactement mais ... Et j'ai ... Je me suis engagé chez les explorateurs et ...

L'idée sembla faire rire Marco, évidemment : quelle belle blague ! Eren aussi trouverait ça marrant ! Le plus gros enfoiré de tous les temps qui décide brutalement de se battre pour l'humanité alors qu'il n'y croyait pas du tout !

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais tout de même, toi, Explorateur ? Je ne supporterai pas l'idée de te savoir quelque part hors des murs. De toute façon, tu n'as vraiment pas la carrure pour devenir le sauveur du monde.

Il lui attrapa le menton pour lui relever le visage, lui souriant étrangement.

- Tu es trop beau pour risquer ta vie inutilement. Soupira Marco.

Ses doigts frôlèrent sa joue, délicatement, presque affectueusement et son regard posé sur lui, il paraissait vraiment étrange à Jean qui ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. Marco rapprocha son visage de lui. Le geste fit reculer le blond qui détourna le visage.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était trop risqué ! Soupira le blond.

Il avait toujours craint d'être surpris par leurs amis, surtout ici. Il y avait tant d'allées et venues que ... Non, en fait, actuellement, il n'y avait pas un chat ... C'était même bizarre en fait, il jeta un regard autour de lui, intrigué.

- Ha, tu l'as remarqué ? Marmonna le ténébreux. Il n'y a personne ici ... On ne sera pas dérangé. S'il te plait, laisse moi ...

- Non ! S'énerva Jean en fronçant les sourcils. Où sont les autres ?

- Les autres ? Répéta sinistrement Marco. Tu t'intéresses un peu trop aux autres ... Je ne te reconnais pas ... Je ne sais pas si j'aime ou pas ça !

- Quoi ?

Marco lui jeta un regard qui était tout sauf rassurant, c'était même sinistre en réalité et Jean avait beaucoup de mal à le reconnaître, il en eut même peur et davantage lorsque le jeune homme se jeta sur lui pour le plaquer contre le lit.

- Ca a toujours été comme ça, Jean : j'éprouve autant de haine pour toi que d'attirance ! Ce n'était pas prévu ... Jamais je n'ai imaginé tomber sur un type comme toi ! Ce n'était pas prévu que je m'attache autant à toi et je ne sais toujours pas si je t'aime ou te hais !

- Marco, qu'est c'qui te prend ! Gronda le blond. Lâche moi ou je ...

- Tu vas crier ? Ne te prive pas ! Essaye donc : personne ne viendra pour te sauver ici ...

- Quoi ? Mais ... Où sont les autres ?

- Loin, ils sont en sécurité à l'intérieur des Murs tandis que toi ... Toi ... Tu veux savoir où tu es ? Tu es chez moi ... Et tu es à moi ...

* * *

><p>Marco était un traître, il l'avait toujours été, quand il s'était engagé au centre d'entrainement, il avait regardé chacune des personnes l'entourant en imaginant leur future mort, sans doute provoquerait il lui même la fin de leurs misérables existences ? En tout cas, un l'avait intrigué dès le premier jour ...<p>

Jean Kirstein dont le seul but était d'aller se fourrer en sécurité derrière le troisième mur, bien au chaud et dans le luxe. Pourriture d'être humain ! Au début, Marco s'était approché de lui parce que justement il le trouvait détestable : il ne risquait pas de tomber sous le charme de ces immondices avec lui sous les yeux, l'abject mec tellement égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule et se fout pas mal de l'avis des autres. Il était un être méprisable ! Grâce à lui, il n'apprécierait pas les êtres humains ! Annie était tombée sous le charme du petit Armin, un petit con qui s'effaçait vite, Reiner trouvait Eren sympathique, qui ironiquement voulait tous les buter et Bertold était le seul autre à garder de la distance avec les humain tout comme lui ...

Ne jamais s'attacher à ce Jean ...

Il s'était même mis à le haïr en le voyant si franchement arrogant, se vantant de son choix de vie devant tous sans avoir peur des conséquences que son franc parler provoquerait !

- Tu sais que j'ai failli briser ma couverture à plusieurs reprises ? Murmura t'il à son oreille. Tu me mettais tant hors de moi ... Je ne te supportais plus ! J'ai eu envie de t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents ce jour où tu as fait ton malin en avouant devant toute la cantine que toi, t'étais au moins franc ...

Il avait avoué ce jour là n'avoir pour seule ambition que de se mettre bien au chaud loin de porter des dents des Titans ! Plus tard, Marco avait réalisé qu'il disait juste tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas. Combien après l'examen étaient venus pleurer chez Eren en lui reprochant d'avoir pris une place bien en sécurité alors qu'eux en avaient rêvé et de la gâcher en partant au casse pipe. Certains avaient chialé comme des gonzesses ... Des tas de merdeux ! Jean n'avait jamais menti quant à son désir ... Les autres si !

- Et te voir tout le temps te battre contre Eren, franchement ! Grinça t'il. Tout ça à cause de cette sale petite garce de Mikasa ! Un jour, je la démembrerai et je prendrai tout mon temps pour se faire !

Jean était tétanisé sous lui, c'était un peu normal : Marco était alors instable, ses gestes pouvait passer de la caresse tendre et délicate contre la joue à un mouvement plus brutal, le blond voulut l'écarter, mais le brun lui agrippa la gorge, lui coupant toute arrivée d'oxygène jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, la seconde suivante, il recommençait à frôler sa gorge avec délicatesse.

- Je lui arracherai une jambe. Marmonna t'il sinistrement, envahi par une folie meurtrière sans nom, souriant au blond. Je mâcherai son autre jambe, j'écraserai un bras, je briserai l'autre ... Je m'amuserai avec elle comme un enfant jouerait avec un ballon ! Le pire c'est que c'est elle ... Elle qui hante tes songes ...

Et c'est le jour où il avait compris qu'il l'a haïssait elle parce que Jean l'aimait elle qu'il avait comprit qu'il était maintenant obsédé par cet être humain ! Certes, il s'était douté de quelque chose après avoir tenter de le caresser une nuit, mais il s'était dit que c'était là une manière de se défouler et rien de plus ... Jean l'avait repoussé et il avait eu envie de le violer, de l'étrangler, de pourrir sa couverture, mais avait résisté ... En se disant qu'un jour, il y arriverait ... Qu'un jour, Jean serait à lui seul ...

C'était le cas maintenant : il l'avait enlevé pour l'emporter dans ce lieu, c'était un centre de formation à l'extérieur du mur pour des êtres comme Marco, il avait été déserté quelques semaines auparavant et le traître avait décidé d'en profiter pour y emmener Jean : il serait en sécurité ici, protégé par des murs hauts qui empêchaient les Titans d'approcher et où il pourrait trouver de quoi subvenir à ses besoins : un petit jardin lui permettant de se nourrir, un poulailler pour les protéines, une source d'eau ... De quoi vivre ici sans pouvoir s'échapper sous peine de finir entre les dents d'un Titan.

- Est ce que tu vas me repousser, cette fois, Jean ? Demanda Marco en glissant une main sur son ventre. La dernière fois, je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié cette idée ...

- Marco ? Lâcha le blond, les yeux écarquillé d'horreur.

- Oui, je m'appelle bien comme ça, mais maintenant, tu vas découvrir qui je suis vraiment ... L'homme qui te déteste ! Qui te hait de toute son âme et dont la haine a fini par se transformer en une plaisante obsession et puis ... J'ai craqué ... Je t'ai tant désiré ...

En disant cela, il avait rapproché sa bouche de sa gorge, soufflant sa chaleur contre celle ci, il laissa sa langue glisser sur le cou et le mordilla doucement avant de relever le visage, fixant le blond sous lui, il ne semblait plus savoir s'il était dans un rêve ou dans la réalité, son regard perdu trahissant son incompréhension alors Marco se dit qu'il fallait lui prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas, il tira sa chemise pour dénuder son épaule qu'il mordit jusqu'au sang, le faisant hurler de douleur.

Jean se débattit furieusement, le repoussant et usant de ses pieds pour réussir, Marco le relâcha lorsqu'il lui donna un coup de genou au ventre et gronda, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire au jeune homme qui s'était levé pour aller se réfugier à l'autre bout de la pièce, une main posée sur sa blessure. Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, sa lèvre recueillant un peu de sang qu'il avait sur sa bouche.

- Tu es à moi maintenant, Jean. Murmura t'il avec un sourire dément au coin des lèvres.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Peur et Fantasme

Il avait attendu qu'il quitte la pièce pour oser bouger, ne tardant pas à sortir du bâtiment et découvrant le lieu où il se trouvait : c'était comme leur centre d'entrainement, mais de hauts murs noirs s'élevaient dans le ciel, ils n'étaient pas comparables aux murs protégeant l'humanité, mais ils étaient tout de même impressionnant. Il y avait une dizaine de casernes, deux bâtiments, quatre serres pour faire pousser des fruits et légumes, un poulailler, une écurie ne possédant que deux vaches laitière et ainsi de suite.

Jean s'était concentré sur l'idée de franchir le mur plutôt que d'explorer les lieux, ses jambes le trahissant, mais sa volonté était suffisamment forte pour le porter. Il n'y avait pas la moindre porte pour sortir, juste des échelles fixées contre les murs et entourées de barre pour empêcher ceux qui montaient de tomber. Il fallut tout de même deux heures au blond pour arriver au sommet. Au bas du mur, il y avait une horde de Titans qui grondait désespérément, impossible de survivre s'il descendait et cela même avec un matériel de tridimension : il n'y avait pas le moindre arbre à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde.

Désespéré, Jean se laissa tomber en fixant l'horizon, se demandant où il pouvait se trouver : s'il y avait eu ce genre de bâtiment entre le mur Maria et le mur Sina, il l'aurait su ... Surtout que cela ressemblait à une place où des êtres humains pouvaient vivre tranquillement, mais ce n'était pas le cas ... Il ne se trouvait véritablement plus dans l'enceinte du mur ...

- La vue est belle, non ? Lâcha ironiquement Marco derrière lui.

Le blond eut un sursaut, mais ne tenta pas de fuir cette fois : il n'avait nul part où aller de toute manière, la hauteur du mur lui donnait des vertiges et il se sentait de plus en plus faible, se vidant inexplicablement de toute son énergie. Le traître portait une trousse de soin et s'assit près de lui, écartant le tissu tâché de sang pour dévoiler la blessure fraîche.

- Pourquoi m'as tu mordu ? Demanda t'il, tout en continuant de fixer l'horizon qui s'offrait à lui.

- Réflexe de Titan. Sourit il étrangement.

- Alors, tu es un Titan ?

- Le genre "intelligent" ... Pas comme ces stupides qui courent un peu n'importe où pour bouffer de l'humain !

- Tu ne vas pas me manger ?

L'idée était terrifiante, mais plausible : s'il était un Titan, alors pourquoi ne le dévorerait il pas ? Marco commença à désinfecter la plaie, faisant grimacer de douleur Jean, lui prouvant que ses soupçons terrifiants n'étaient peut être pas fondés : pourquoi prendrait il soin de lui si c'était pour après le bouffer ? Parce qu'il voulait soigner son morceau de viande.

- Ca dépend de la signification du mot "manger". Murmura t'il étrangement. C'est moche, je n'aurais pas dû céder à ma pulsion ... Ca laissera une cicatrice.

- Que comptes tu faire de moi ? S'énerva Jean. Est c'que je suis un garde manger ?

- Oui, un garde manger ...

Cela fit frémir de peur le blond. Les doigts du traître fixèrent une compresse sur la plaie, il dut cependant lui retirer sa chemise pour bien la bander et l'explorateur se laissa faire, fatigué autant physiquement que moralement. Lorsque la nuit tomba, le ténébreux lui avait remis sa chemise et l'attrapa pour le tirer vers l'échelle, il était cependant trop fatigué pour la descendre, mais la question ne se posa plus lorsque le traître le transporta sur son épaule.

Il fut allongé sur le lit et recouvert et Jean se laissa aller, savourant cette chaleur qui l'envahit. Une mains frôla délicatement son front.

- Ne dors pas, tu dois manger. Lâcha Marco.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il était désespéré et au bout du rouleau, il n'avait plus envie de rien et s'abandonna complètement dans cette chaleur sous les couvertures, ses yeux se posant sur le visage de Marco, il reconnaissait cette expression, c'était ce visage dont il se souvenait, un sourire doux ... Etait ce un jeu d'acteur ou une facette de lui ? Il ne savait plus et décida de se perdre dans ses songes.

* * *

><p>Jean n'avait pas supporté le voyage, il était tombé malade à cause du froid de la route et du manque de nourriture, mais Marco ne s'était pas fait de soucis à son sujet, un mec comme lui ne pouvait pas crever d'une petite maladie de rien du tout, mais il maigrissait sous le regard du ténébreux, il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, juste continuer à lui faire des réserves pour le cas où il devrait partir, ce qui ne tarderait plus : Reiner et Bertold finiront par tenter une capture et qu'elle échoue ou non, Marco devait retourner dans l'enceinte du mur pour récupérer Annie : ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser là bas !<p>

Dès qu'il fut sur pieds, il gronda à sa manière et protesta vaguement contre l'autorité que lui imposait Marco, il fallait qu'il reprenne du poids et, surtout, qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller seul pour quand il ne serait plus là ... Il fallait également qu'il apprenne à lui obéir, chose qui lui faisait défaut.

- Mange. Ordonna Marco à son captif.

- Tu cherches à m'engraisser pour me rendre plus appréciable pour ton palais ? Hurla Jean à bout.

- Oui, tu es maigre ! Tu n'as que la peau sur les os, ça en devient pitoyable ! Ho, attends voir ... Tu crois qu'en cessant de t'alimenter, tu m'ôteras l'envie de te manger ? Ho mais Jean ... Tu es si naïf !

- Naïf ? S'offusqua le blond.

Oui, très naïf, Marco le plaqua contre le lit.

- Ce n'es pas vraiment ta "Viande" que je convoite, mais bien ta "Chair" ... Ta chaleur, le goût de ta peau, celui de tes lèvres ... Je veux te dévorer, mais dans le sens "Sexuel" du terme !

Jean s'agita sous lui, tentant de le repousser, sauf que le ténébreux voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre cette idée simple : il était à lui maintenant et puis ...

- Je m'en fous que tu sois maigre ou pas : cela ne m'empêchera pas de te désirer ... Si je m'inquiète de ton état physique, c'est simplement parce que je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ou que tu manques de force ... Lorsque je te ferai l'amour .

Parce que s'il n'avait pas de force suffisante, il ne pourrait pas assouvir complètement les attentes de Marco. Peut être était il temps de lui montrer à quel point il avait raison à ce sujet ? Il lui saisit les poignets, les bloquant au dessus de sa tête d'une main, la seconde soulevant le haut du blond qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Non, attends, ne ...

- Ta gueule, Jean, cette fois, je prends ce que je veux ! Coupa froidement le traître.

Il plongea ses lèvres dans la gorge de son captif, l'embrassant tandis que ses doigts s'attardaient à caresser les boutons de chair, malgré l'avertissement, il s'agita sous lui alors le ténébreux entrava autant que possible ses mouvements, se collant contre lui et le retenant, sa langue glissant sur sa jugulaire et sa main coulant le long de son corps s'insinuant dans le pantalon pour frôler son sexe.

Si Jean était contre ces caresses, son corps, lui, réagissait adorablement aux différents attouchements, les boutons de chair étaient durs et son membre déjà dressé. Marco mordilla le téton ... Le visage du blond était incroyable dans cet instant, il semblait honteux d'éprouver tant de plaisir dans cet acte ... Le traître sourit de manière cruelle à son prisonnier.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi embarrassé : je suis entrain de te forcer, là. Murmura t'il en se rapprochant de son oreille. A moins que tu n'aimes ça ? Quand je te touche ... Quand je t'embrasse ...

- Non, je ...

- Tu aimes ça ...

Il caressa son sexe avec plus de vigueur, Jean s'arqua sous lui, gémissant sous le traitement, il en profita pour l'embrasser, sa langue franchissant les lèvres sans trop d'effort et il chercha sa jumelle, savourant cet instant où il put explorer cette bouche. Après un petit moment, le blond finit par jouir dans la main de Marco, un cri s'échappa de sa gorge pour être avalé par la bouche du traître. C'était délicieux ...

Le relâchant, il s'écarta pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Jean était allongé, des larmes glissant sur ses joues, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, son haut relevé sur son torse souillé par sa propre semence et son sexe sorti du pantalon. Marco savoura cette vision de rêve quelques instants.

- Tu es si beau. Admit il. J'ai envie de te dévorer plus encore ...

Cette constatation lui fit perdre le contrôle de lui même l'espace de quelques secondes, lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il avait en partie déchirer les vêtements de Jean, heureusement, il ne l'avait pas blessé, juste causé une belle peur qui le paralysait complètement sous lui alors Marco en profita, glissa ses mains sur le torse offert, récupérant un peu de son sperme pour l'utiliser comme lubrifiant, l'appliquant contre son intimité et la caressant.

Le blond eut une extraordinaire expression, un mélange de désir intense et de honte ravageuse pour son moral, il y avait également de la crainte dans ses yeux et c'était tout à fait normal, il savait comment il pouvait être lorsqu'il était en colère et ça faisait peur ... Sans doute imaginait il qu'il puisse être violent dans l'acte ? Peut être au final, il n'avait jamais été aussi loin avec qui que ce fut et savait qu'il était psychologiquement instable.

- Si tu ne te débats pas, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Promit il en se penchant vers lui. Regarde, je suis doux, non ?

Un doigt pénétra dans les chairs, y allant lentement, caressant l'intérieur des parois, sa main libre cherchant ses points sensibles pour le détendre, il n'avait pas besoin de faire de gros efforts pour y parvenir ... En fait, Jean aimait réellement ce qui lui arrivait, son corps tout du moins ... Et peut être lui ? Il ne l'avait toujours pas repoussé, ni ne lui avait dit de s'arrêter après tout ...

Cette idée, qu'elle soit vraie ou fausse, fit perdre patience à Marco, il écarta les jambes de son captif et s'enfonça dans ses chairs aussi lentement que sa raison le lui permettait. Le blond lâcha un cri de douleur en s'arquant sous lui, les larmes sur le coin de ses yeux redoublèrent et il se débattit, protestant farouchement.

- Ca fait mal ! Retire toi ! S'il te plait, retire toi !

- Calme toi, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ... Jean, détends toi ...

Mais c'était dur, le blond mit plusieurs minutes avant de cesser de se débattre et Marco avait été, pendant ce temps, tiraillé entre son impatience et son désir de lui faire éprouver du plaisir dans l'acte, c'était leur première fois après tout, il fallait que cela soit inoubliable. Cela le serait déjà pour lui, mais pour son prisonnier ? Pour le moment, il semblait terrifié, tremblant sous lui, dissimulant son visage derrière ses bras.

Après quelques instants supplémentaires, Marco finit par se décider à bouger, y allant lentement, gémissant de satisfaction tandis que sous lui, le blond lâchait par intermittence de petits halètements inqualifiables, il finit par se laisser aller au plaisir lorsque son tortionnaire se mit à caresser son sexe, ce fut bien plus agréable à partir de cet instant précis, lorsque Jean s'abandonna enfin au plaisir ...

Et le ténébreux décida de prendre tout son temps pour savourer le corps de l'être qu'il détestait le plus sur cette planète, au point d'en être follement amoureux, à un tel point qu'il fut obsédé par l'idée de le faire sien, définitivement.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une fuite déséspérer

Combien de fois l'avait il pris cette nuit ? Dur de le dire, il s'était endormi tandis que lui était encore dans ses chairs et c'était réveillé alors qu'il y était toujours, sauf qu'ils étaient dans une autre position. Marco c'était excusé, mais avait continué sa petite affaire, il était comme inassouvissable.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Avait il dit en s'habillant.

Sauf que Jean avait beaucoup de mal à faire deux mètres, il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie et il se sentait sale, mais c'était sûrement à cause de toute cette semence qui coulait entre ses jambes. Il ne pourrait plus dormir dans ce lit là non plus.

Le blond resta assis sur le lit, ses yeux posé sur sa cuisse, Marco l'avait griffé et l'avait aussi mordu, moins violemment que la fois précédente, mais c'était tout de même douloureux. Il attrapa la couverture pour essuyer la semence, tremblant de honte, se demandant comment il avait pu le laisser faire sans se débattre. Il aurait dû trouver la force d'y parvenir et, pourtant, il avait laissé le brun aller jusqu'au bout et plusieurs fois sans lui demander d'arrêter, sans ... Se débattre réellement ... Certes, il pouvait prétendre qu'il avait peur des réactions de son geôlier, après tout, l'homme avait changé et était devenu dangereux ... Que lui ferait il si jamais il refusait de se laisser faire ? Ca aussi, ça avait un goût d'excuse ...

N'était il pas entrain de devenir fou ? Cette situation lui semblait si irréelle ?

- Tu n'es pas aller te doucher ?

- Je n'arrive plus à marcher ...

Le ténébreux soupira, lui souriant ironiquement.

- Il faudra mieux manger, dorénavant : je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te faire l'amour, même si tu t'évanouis pendant l'acte !

- Tu m'as violé !

De nouveau, il soupira, s'approchant de lui pour lui saisir le menton, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Ca te plairait de le croire, n'est ce pas ? Grinça t'il froidement. Tu ne m'as pas demandé de m'arrêter ! Tu ne m'as pas repoussé ... Et tu as aimer ! Toi aussi tu gémissais ... Ca te plairait de croire que tu n'avais pas le choix, n'est ce pas ?

Jean resta muet, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas tord : il l'avait laissé faire ... Un autre que lui aurait agi autrement, mais lui avait cédé à la facilité parce que se battre n'aurait fait que rendre la chose plus douloureuse. Pourquoi se battre pour éprouver des souffrances inutiles ? Et puis, dans le fond ... Marco avait raison, il avait aimé ... Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais !

Une main agrippa le linge, le sortant de sa torpeur et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le ténébreux accroupit entre ses jambes. Jean frémit et voulut s'écarter, mais des doigts enlacèrent sa cheville, le maintenant en place et le tissu frôla l'intérieur de la cuisse. Le mouvement était doux et délicat, la prise elle était plus dure. La contraste était terrifiant et le blond se souvint des paroles du traître : il le haïssait et l'aimait, il pouvait être doux ou violent ... Les deux étaient fusionnés comme cette démence entrecoupée de période de douceur qu'il avait noté dans son comportement. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, Marco était dangereux pour lui !

* * *

><p>Marco revenait fréquemment, mais toujours après une absence plus ou moins longue, cela ne durait que deux jours au minimum et une semaine dans le meilleur des cas, chaque fois c'était la même chose : Jean tentait de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, il ne pouvait pas rester là, il devait trouver un moyen de partir.<p>

Cette fois, le ténébreux était parti presque deux semaines, l'explorateur avait réussi à trouver un cordage pour descendre du mur, mais ne s'était pas aventuré sur la plaine où quatre Titans trainaient, il n'aurait aucune chance d'atteindre un lieu sécurisant avant qu'ils ne le voient. En attendant, il devait dissimuler le cordage pour éviter que Marco ne tombe dessus, une fois, il avait trouvé plusieurs draps fixé ensemble et l'avait battu en lui hurlant dessus, Jean avait mis plusieurs jours à se remettre du mauvais traitement.

Le Titan était revenu, il avait nettoyé la plaine : même si la structure murale était solide, il ne voulait pas laisser les Titans s'amasser autour du mur. Lorsqu'il le vit les tuer sous une forme titanesque qu'il eut du mal à voir de là où il était, il sut qu'il devait profité de l'instant où il partait en nettoyant le terrain pour quitter les lieux, alors lorsque Marco repartit en détruisant tout sur son passage, Jean en avait profité pour tenter une descente. Il était arrivé à un dilemme lorsque la corde fut entièrement déroulée : il manquait bien sept mètres pour atteindre le sol. S'il descendait, il ne pourrait pas revenir se réfugier dans les murs sombres ...

Lui qui pourtant était un éternel pessimiste voulait croire qu'il pouvait y parvenir, que ses amis de la cent quatrième brigade ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'ils le cherchaient, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils pensaient de sa disparition : avec son caractère, il aurait pu se faire égorger par un étranger qu'il aurait croisé dans la rue, mais il voulait quand même y croire, juste quelques instants. Armin trouverait peut être ça soupçonneux, d'autant qu'il lui avait parlé de l'homme qui le suivait ... Et même s'ils ne le cherchaient pas spécialement, peut être que de leur côté, ils approchaient de ce lieu, qu'il tomberait peut être sur eux une fois ? Qui pouvait savoir ce que l'avenir lui réservait en continuant. Il y avait un cheval dans l'enceinte du mur, peut être en trouverait il un et qu'il pourrait s'en servir ...

Il lâcha prise, se fit mal à l'épaule, mais profita du temps qu'il avait pour courir vers ce qui semblait être la forêt la plus proche. Il eut de la chance : aucun Titan n'apparut pendant la journée, mais il mit également une partie de la nuit à trouver un refuge pour se reposer, il ne devait pas voyager de jour, sa situation était déjà suffisamment dangereuse, pas la peine de prendre de risque inutile. Il se réfugia entre les racines des arbres et se cacha autant que possible, grelottant de froid. Peut être aurait il dû attendre que le temps froid passe ?

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le matin, il faisait encore plus froid, mais décidé à échapper à son tortionnaire et à cette situation, c'était entrain de se faire, il s'échappait et il était entrain d'y arriver. Du moins le croyait il : trois jours plus tard, un Titan le bloqua en pleine nuit contre un tronc d'arbre, s'approchant dangereusement de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû être capable de bouger, cela faisait plusieurs heures que la nuit était tombée. La Créature l'observa quelques secondes, il semblait être en colère et finit par l'attraper, sa prise était puissante et Jean n'avait pas la moindre arme pour se défendre, il eut beau frapper le poing, le monstre le mena jusqu'à sa bouche ... Et les dents se refermèrent sur l'air frais.

* * *

><p>Marco avait attaché les poignets dans le dos et l'avait ramené dans une cellule et il était allé chercher un seau d'eau pour le réveiller en l'aspergeant, cela le fit sursauter et il parut terrifié, un peu normal.<p>

- T'avais besoin d'une douche. Grinça Marco en s'accroupissant près de sa proie. Retour à la case départ ... Impressionnant quand même, j'avais pensée que tu ne prendrais pas le risque de descendre, mais je me suis trompé ... Tu es incorrigible, Jean !

Le ténébreux se mit alors à frapper le blond, lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre, il lui attrapa les cheveux pour lui relever le visage et lui assena un coup de poing et continua, possédé par la colère qu'il éprouvait contre l'homme qui avait tenté de s'échapper. Il aurait continué jusqu'à le tuer si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas attrapé pour l'écarter, hurlant son nom et tentant de le raisonner.

- Laisse moi le tuer ! Hurlait le traître de rage.

Mais Bertold, parce que c'était bien lui, le retint et le tira même hors de la cellule, la refermant à coup de pied avant de traîner Marco dans la pièce d'à côté, le poussant dedans et restant devant la porte comme un rempart infranchissable.

Les deux infiltrés étaient de retour, en fait, ils étaient rentrés tout les trois, mais peu importait. Ils allaient devoir vivre en cohabitation pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient réglé leurs problèmes avec les êtres humains vivant dans le mur au moins. Il fallut quelques heures à Marco pour calmer sa rage, en fait, il eut tant besoin de se défouler qu'il alla faire un tour hors du refuge pour démolir quelques Titans. Une fois la nuit tombée, il revint.

Reiner et Bertold l'attendaient de pied ferme.

- Qu'est c'que tu prévois pour lui ? Demanda le blond avec mauvaise humeur.

- L'avenir d'un humain te toucherait il ? Répliqua ironiquement Marco. Tu as oublié que ce n'étaient tous que des bêtes ? Des chiens qu'on devait absolument éradiquer ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié, mais ...

- Fais pas comme si ça te plairait pas d'avoir ton petit favori à porter de mains, prisonnier, ici ... Et tu pourrais lui faire ce que tu veux ... Tout ce que tu rêves depuis toujours de lui faire ...

- Marco, je ...

- Tu pourras répondre à tes aspects les plus primitifs comme ton besoin de faire tien cette personne ... Et si elle te repousse ... Hé bien réagis comme tu le ferais ici ! Montre lui qui est le maître !

- Marco ...

Reiner ne semblait pas aimer ces réflexions, il frappa la table et s'approcha de son allié qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le fixant de plus en plus amusé, sachant qu'en réalité, c'est ce que voulait le blond : redevenir ce guerrier craint et respecté, le terrifiant Titan Cuirassé ...

- Et enfonce toi dans ses chairs les plus profondes ! Acheva t'il.

- Comme toi tu le ferais avec Jean ? Hurla de rage Reiner qui l'attrapa au col de sa chemise, le plaquant contre le mur. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Marco !

- Comme j'ai fait avec Jean ! Rectifia le ténébreux. Je l'ai pris, je ne m'en lasserai pas ... Je le reprendrai encore et encore ! Et toi ? Vas tu faire comme si tu n'éprouvais rien, Soldat ?

Il trembla quelques instants devant lui avant de daigner le relâcher, quittant la pièce pour aller rejoindre sa chambre. Il était énervé parce qu'il savait au plus profond de lui même que Marco avait raison. Il sourit ironiquement en se tournant vers Bertold, il n'avait rien perdu de la conversation.

- Merci de m'avoir retenu, je m'en serai voulu si je l'avais tué.

- J'aurai dû te laisser le tuer, au moins n'aurait il plus souffert de ton comportement. Répliqua amer le géant.

- Tu te fiches de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, tout ce qui t'inquiète toi, c'est l'état de Reiner ... Où est le Guerrier ? T'as pensé à essayer de le faire revenir ?

- Occupe toi de tes affaires.

- On a besoin du Guerrier et pas de ce foutu Soldat ...

- J'ai dit "occupe toi de tes affaires" ! Grinça dangereusement le géant qui se décolla du mur.

Lui aussi, ça ne lui plaisait pas de perdre leur camarade, leur mentalité d'acier cédait face à ce sentiment humain qui les avait envahis après avoir infiltré les murs ... Compassion et toutes ces autres merdes.

* * *

><p>Jean avait encore mal partout lorsque Marco revint le voir, le moment où il était venu le battre et cet instant était impossible à évaluer pour le blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, terrifié par ce que l'autre pouvait lui faire. Il était à sa merci et ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. S'évader ne semblait pas être une possibilité abordable, plus en cette saison tout du moins et il avait éprouvé la peur de se faire dévorer vivant par un Titan ...<p>

- Tu as froid ? Demanda le ténébreux.

Bien sûr que oui, il faisait froid ici et en plus il était trempé jusqu'aux os ! Il préféra garder le silence par peur de dire des choses qu'il regretterait par la suite, sachant qu'il avait à la base un comportement suffisamment énervant. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec cet homme, il ne le reconnaissait plus du tout.

- Jean, ne fais pas semblant de dormir, allez, lève toi. Ordonna sèchement Marco.

Le blond obéit par peur, il n'avait plus envie d'éprouver de la douleur inutilement, il s'assit contre un des murs, observant son geôlier qui lui rendait son regard en retour.

- Quand accepteras tu de ne plus te débattre ? Interrogea le traître.

Jean décida de ne pas répondre, lançant un regard plein d'arrogance à cet homme qui voulait le dominer par son esprit.

- Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour toi. Continua Marco.

- Parce que tu vas m'empêcher de franchir le mur ? Répliqua amer le blond.

- Oui, ça, tu peux en être sûr ! Je ne te laisserai plus l'occasion de monter dessus ... Et ne crois pas pouvoir creuser un trou : les parois descendent profondément sous la terre ...

- Sauf que je suis sûr qu'un jour, les explorateurs passeront par là ! Grinça Jean. Ils trouveront cet endroit et me trouveront ! J'en suis certain ! Ils me libéreront !

Marco s'approcha de lui, devait il le craindre ou non ? Il préféra rester sur ses gardes, mais le ténébreux frôla délicatement ses cheveux, les caressant si tendrement que cela en devenait malsain. Jean était mal à l'aise.

- Peu importe ce que tu crois ou espère, ce qui m'intéresse est de savoir si tu as compris que tu es à moi, n'est ce pas ? Que tu ne peux que te résigner, jusqu'à ce que tes amis te sortent de là.

- J'avais compris ça ! Grinça de mécontentement le blond.

- Alors prouve le moi ...

Jean resta sceptique, les doigts glissant toujours dans ses cheveux, observant avec attention les réactions de Marco. Il se méfiait de l'homme qui était devant lui.

- Prouve moi que je suis le maître !

Le blond resta muet devant son geôlier, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il attendait alors de lui et ne sachant pas s'il pouvait accepter ça ou non. Le traître continuait d'être doux et délicat, il s'accroupit devant lui, frôlant sa joue avec bien trop de tendresse.

- Parce que je suis le maître ... Et si ça t'arrange, je te forcerai à chaque fois ... Même si dans le fond, tu sais que tu aimes ça, n'est ce pas, Jean ?

- Ne te fous pas de ...

- Toi, ne te fous pas de moi ! Tu as jouis quand je t'ai pris et tu recommenceras ... Ca te plaira tant que tu me demanderas de toi même de te faire du bien.

Et sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, les lèvres du ténébreux se posèrent contre les siennes, l'embrassant chastement et ses mains frôlant maintenant ses hanches. Il semblait vouloir aller plus loin et n'attendait pas vraiment l'avis du blond, se montrant de plus en plus entreprenant dans ses mouvements, retirant ses vêtements et glissant sa bouche sur chaque partie de son corps dénudé et il l'allongea au sol. Que pouvait il pour combattre cela sans être frappé ? Ou sans risquer de se faire violer ... Laisser faire ?

Ils viendraient ... Ses amis viendraient le trouver, ils le libéreraient !


	5. Epilogue

Son espoir d'être délivré par ses amis de la cent quatrième unité devenait de plus en plus mince au fil du temps, Jean avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient dû l'oublier, ils devaient le croire mort ou peut être qu'ils étaient morts eux même ? Après tout, l'espérance de vie chez les explorateurs était courte et même s'il n'avait pas une très bonne notion du temps, il était sûr que plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées ... Et demander des nouvelles aux traîtres ne garantissait pas une réponse : il ne valait mieux pas poser la question à Marco, le ténébreux devenait à la limite du violent lorsque Jean s'y risquait, il avait fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre que c'était de la jalousie. Bertold ne lui répondait pas, il se contentait du strict minimum, donnait des indications et des consignes quant à Reiner, lui ? Il était devenu trop étrange pour que Jean se risque à lui parler.

Il avait grandi, il était devenu un homme et il avait appris à vivre avec ce qu'il avait, il lui arrivait souvent de lever les yeux vers le sommet du mur, mais Marco avait détruit les premières barres de l'échelle et il n'avait pas menti en disant que la structure s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol, jamais Jean ne pourrait la franchir sans aide ... Alors il se contentait de regarder les nuages qui passaient et la nuit, il fixait les étoiles.

Jean n'arrivait plus à y croire, alors, pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, il s'était laissé charmer par Marco. Il avait fait l'expérience de la solitude, pendant plusieurs mois, il était resté seul et c'était à cet instants qu'il avait compris que c'était impossible, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais vivre ainsi, alors il avait cédé, sa raison l'abandonnant complètement et il avait sauté sur son tortionnaire lorsqu'il était arrivé, cela lui avait tant plu que les heures suivantes, le traître lui avait fait l'amour sans s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas grave parce que finalement, oui, le blond aimait ça, sentir celui qui l'avait emprisonné lui faire toute ces choses ...

- Que fais tu là, mon amour ? Demanda le Titan.

- Tu as des yeux pour regarder, non ? Alors, à ton avis, je fais quoi ?

Même si Marco avait réussi à démolir son espoir et à le rendre dépendant à lui même, cela n'avait rien changé à son comportement. Il lança un regard mauvais à son amant qui lui répondit par un sourire, continuant de l'observer entrain de labourer les champs. De "garçon rêvant de sécurité", Jean était passé à "Soldat" pour "Explorateur" à "Prisonnier de Guerre" et maintenant, il était "Fermier" ... La faute à qui ?

Le Titan franchit la barrière pour se coller dans son dos, ses mains se mettant à frôler ses hanches et remontant lentement vers son buste.

- Tu es magnifique, comme toujours. Admit il. Suis moi, j'ai envie qu'on s'amuse.

Le seul point où ils avaient changé, c'était en ça : si Marco lui demandait ce genre de chose, il obéissait sans râler ... Pas parce que s'il refusait, le ténébreux perdrait patience et le violerait mais parce qu'il aimait ça et que lorsqu'il obéissait, il était mené jusqu'au delà de la simple jouissance ...

Il lâcha le râteau et suivit Marco dans une des maisons.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'Auteur :<strong>

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'aurais put publier l'épilogue la semaine dernière ... Il es petit et cette fins doit frustrer plein de monde ! J'en suis franchement désolé, mais je compte bien un jour revenir avec une histoire à la hauteur ! Pas d'inquiétude ! ^^

Au passage : cette fic à était inspiré par Saemoon, ma bêta qui en a écrit les grandes lignes du scénario.

A la prochaine et merci de m'avoir lus pour cette fic.


End file.
